WataMote Chapter 051
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis In class, Tomoko stretches and sees Nemoto using a lipstick. Nemoto notices her looking at her, and Tomoko stammers that she thinks her "chapstick . . . was . . . pretty cute." Nemoto hands it to her to try. Tomoko sweats as she wonders about sharing a chapstick, even with a girl. Akane Okada calls Nemoto over before Tomoko can return the chapstick. Tomoko touches her lips and wonders about Nemoto's offer. She concludes it was an "indirect kiss." While she denies that she is a lesbian, she admits that she likes to sniff and "sexually harass Yū, but then dismisses that as "pretty normal." She inwardly continues to confess that she does want to "fondle breasts," and if the girl was Yū, she would consider kissing her "okay": "But that doesn't mean I'm not straight!" After pondering this, Tomoko looks at Nemoto as she returns to her desk and wonders if "the normal me is like this," "what kind of things does this abnormal girl want to do with me?" Thus when Nemoto pushes her desk next to her's to share Tomoko's textbook, Tomoko interprets this as Nemoto "coming on" to her. During break, Tomoko sees Nemoto go to the bathroom with Okada and follows, thinking that Nemoto actually wanted to go with her instead. She stays in a stall and overhears Nemoto lending her chapstick to Okada. Feeling betrayed, Tomoko runs out of the bathroom and trips in the hallway, giving herself a nosebleed. Megumi sees this, helps Tomoko to her feet, gives her a handkerchief for her nose, and then takes Tomoko’s hand to lead her to the infirmary. Tomoko feels Megumi’s fingers intertwining with hers and misinterprets this to be another sign of romantic interest. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Hina Nemoto *Akane Okada *Megumi Imae *Homeroom Teacher *Yū Naruse (imagination) Referbacks *This is the second time Tomoko has gotten a nosebleed at school. The first being in Chapter 48. Trivia *Even though Tomoko admits to being at the very least, somewhat attracted to Yū, she wholeheartedly believes that she is straight. *Tomoko still tends to interpret all social interactions as sexually based. Cultural References *'Nosebleeds' are an infamous Japanese motif for sexual excitement. While originally derived from a warning that if a boy sees a pretty girl he will "get a nosebleed" similar to "going blind" in Western culture, it serves as a humorous public embarrassment that now crosses genders in manga and anime. Memorial Moments *Tomoko frankly reflects on her attraction to Yū while denying that she is a lesbian. *Tomoko will use this event to justify concluding that Nemoto is a lesbian. Quotes *"Is chapstick something you normally let other people borrow? We are both girls but still. . . ." – Tomoko *"Come to think of it, for some reason most girls in anime end up being either lesbian or bi . . . wait, what does that mean?!" – Tomoko *"But I'm not a lesbian . . . I mean yeah I do things like sniff Yū-chan and sexually harass her a bit . . . but that's pretty normal." – Tomoko *"That goddamn, shit-mongering, two-timing, deceiving, slut! Why am I always getting tricked by people? Damnit!" – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Thinks_of_Yū.png|Tomoko rationalizes her behavior towards Yū. Tomoko Imagination Megume c51.png|Tomoko jumps to conclusions. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6